Turn The Page
by Kwinchester001
Summary: Todo mundo está indo pra algum lugar, não importa a motivação. Uns procurando fugir do passado, outros querendo recuperar o tempo perdido e tentar consertar o que poderá ser o futuro. E tudo fica mais fácil quando não se encara uma difícil estrada sozinho. - PADACKLES. UA.


**Turn The Page**

**N/A: Sim, estou de volta, e sim, esta é uma nova fanfic. Pretendo terminar as outras - aliás nunca planejei ficar sem terminá-las - mas precisei dar uma pausa. Muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e pouco tempo acabaram me afastando daqui, mas tudo bem. A propósito, é impressão minha ou as Padackles daqui estão ficando escassas? Se sim, que triste. Mas aqui vai mais uma pra engrossar o caldo! :) Não creio que será um história longa, mas também não sei precisar quantos capítulos exatamente vai ter, somente tive a idéia e achei necessário escrevê-la antes que a inspiração acabasse. De cara peço desculpas pelo capítulo curto... não serão todos assim, mas esse não tinha muito jeito. E a propósito, o título da fanfic vem de uma música do Bob Seger que eu gosto muito - música essa que foi regravada pelo Metallica em uma versão maravilhosa, quem não conhece devia dar uma conferida. Estava assistindo o clip hoje e por algum motivo pensei nessa história. Sem mais lenga lenga, vamos lá, espero que gostem! :D**

**Resumo: **Todo mundo está indo pra algum lugar, não importa a motivação. Uns procurando fugir do passado, outros querendo recuperar o tempo perdido e tentar consertar o que poderá ser o futuro. - PADACKLES. UA.

**Capítulo 1**

Ele não sabia bem há quanto tempo estava dirigindo, pelo menos não naquele dia. Estava na estrada fazia uns dias, mais do que ele conseguia se lembrar, mas nem assim cogitava a idéia de voltar para casa ou de ao menos ligar para o trabalho e dar algum tipo de satisfação. Nem pensar. Aliás, ele nem mesmo sabia se voltaria, ao menos por algum tempo. Queria esfriar a cabeça, esquecer, se distanciar do foco daquele problema, deixar tudo pra lá... e se pra isso fosse necessário não mais aparecer, era isso que faria. Poderia pensar em algo. Iria pra outra cidade, arrumaria outro emprego... mas eram todas apenas suposições. Não havia formado idéia alguma nem opinião nenhuma a respeito de sua própria vida.

Seu celular vivia desligado agora. Não queria ligar para ninguém, e muito menos ser encontrado. Estava sendo egoísta? Talvez... mas simplesmente não conseguia pensar numa maneira melhor de reagir. Queria sumir, esquecer... às vezes desejava poder ser outra pessoa, qualquer coisa que lhe fizesse esquecer a dor. Sabia que isso não seria possível, então o jeito era continuar dirigindo rumo a qualquer lugar. Era um país enorme, afinal, podia conhecer alguns lugares, fazer algumas coisas que nunca pode fazer, era isso. Tinha lá suas economias, poderia andar por ai por mais um tempo.

Eram 10 de abril, e estava viajando sem destino há aproximadamente uma semana.

Nos últimos dias sua vida era essa. Dirigia sozinho sem um caminho certo, até estar muito cansado. Sua mente não o deixava descansar no entanto: o bombardeio de lembranças não cessava, e o rapaz simplesmente sentia que continuar indo em frente era a resposta. Assim mesmo, sem um mapa, sem um destino... quando via alguma indicação nas placas de sinalização e aquilo lhe parecia interessante, era pra lá que seguia. Simples assim. E quando se sentia muito cansado, parava em algum hotel barato, descansava por algumas horas, comia qualquer lanche na beira da estrada e retornava à sua rotina.

Em alguns momentos era reconfortante estar sozinho, saber que ninguém mais o estava vendo e sentindo pena ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Em outros, doía. Não ter ninguém com quem dividir a sua dor, a sua frustração, era também ruim e lhe dava medo - tinha na verdade medo de ficar sozinho para sempre. Não era tão garoto assim. Já havia passado dos trinta, estava entrando numa fase da vida onde as coisas deviam estar se ajeitando e não saindo dos trilhos. Mas parecia que as coisas não funcionavam bem assim.

Ele ligou o rádio para tentar se distrair e fixou novamente os olhos na estrada logo em seguida. Uma placa indicava uma cidade próxima, há aproximadamente trinta quilômetros. Dando uma rápida olhada para o relógio, constatou que eram quase três da tarde e seu estômago estava roncando. Não havia comido nada ainda desde a noite anterior, e era óbvio que precisava fazer uma pausa e ter ao menos uma refeição decente. Estava descuidando da alimentação, e por mais que não andasse sentindo muita fome, seu corpo precisava se alimentar.

Sem ponderar mais, tomou a próxima saída para a cidade. Que mal faria em perder uma hora ou um pouco mais tendo um almoço sossegado e que tivesse mais qualidade do que um lanche gorduroso e qualquer de algum posto de gasolina por ai?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Vamos, cara, não temos o dia todo!

O policial o empurrou com certa impaciência, e o homem riu com certo deboche da atitude dele. O outro policial que estava atrás do balcão não parecia muito amigável, mas ele ainda assim não se importou. Estava acostumado com a rotina daquele lugar, estivera ali por tempo suficiente.

- Quer voltar pra sua cela? Então anda logo e vai pra porra do balcão.

- Calma... não precisa ser tão educado. - O sorriso não deixou seu rosto e o policial não pareceu contente.

- Fechem a grade! - Um outro gritou, assim que eles finalmente cruzaram o local, entrando num salão maior. Já era possível ver os portões da prisão, o sol forte se projetando contra o pátio da frente. Ele só havia visto aquele pátio uma vez, na noite em que havia chegado ali, e bem... isso já fazia um bom tempo.

- Seus pertences. - O segundo policial, que estava atrás do balcão, jogou um pacote transparente em sua frente e esperou para que ele conferisse as coisas.

O rapaz suspirou e tombou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, examinando com os olhos o conteúdo da sacola. Não haviam muitas coisas, isso era visível. Na verdade ele nem se lembrava o que estava ali dentro afinal. Podia ver sua carteira, alguns papéis provavelmente sem utilidade alguma agora, e moedas. Nossa, ele realmente esperava que houvesse dinheiro suficiente para um ônibus ou coisa assim, ou caso contrário estaria perdido.

- Quer uma ajudinha pra pegar isso ou pode fazer por conta própria? Não temos o dia todo, cara.

- Ok, calma.

Ele finalmente pegou o pacote de cima da mesa e o abriu, conferindo primeiro a sua carteira. Seus documentos estavam ali - ao menos isso - mas o dinheiro... bem, se tivessem dez dólares ali dentro, podia se chamar de sortudo.

- Ótimo, Harris, abra o portão! - O policial que estava atrás dele gritou finalmente e o barulho do portão se abrindo já podia ser ouvido. - Vamos andando, vamos! Está fazendo tanta hora que parece até querer ficar mais um tempo com a gente.

Ele não respondeu. Enquanto caminhava para o lado de fora, estava mais distraído com tudo o que podia ver do que com a ladainha do policial encarregado de escoltá-lo para fora da prisão. Era isso. Estava fora. Estava livre... verdadeiramente livre.

Um sorriso largo se abriu em seu rosto bonito quando ele finalmente alcançou o portão principal, e por alguns instantes, era como se tudo fosse perfeito. Os carros passando na pista, as árvores, as pessoas... e claro, a maravilhosa percepção de que estava livre para ir aonde bem quisesse. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

- Esperamos não te ver aqui de novo tão cedo.

Ele se virou, já do lado de fora, e viu os policiais fecharem o portão enorme. Um deles, o mais velho, lhe lançou um sorriso e acenou, como se lhe desejasse boa sorte. E era certo que ele iria precisar de sorte.

Não sabia bem pra que lado seguir. Estava _muito_ longe de casa... e quando pensava em muito, era muito longe mesmo. Praticamente teria que cruzar o país, e com os dez dólares que estavam em sua carteira certamente que isso seria impossível. Ele suspirou e coçou a nuca enquanto caminhava adiante, pensando no que deveria fazer. Queria conseguir chegar em casa, claro... bem... isso se ainda tivesse uma. Um lar.

Não via seus pais e irmãos há muito tempo, desde antes de ir parar na cadeia. Coisas foram ditas, outras coisas foram feitas... e ele decidiu sair fora, viver sua vida, fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Nunca tivera uma relação muito bom com seus pais, e sempre foi o mais 'desgarrado' por assim dizer. Fora uma criança sem limites e um adolescente problemático ao extremo, mesmo tendo pais rígidos e que zelavam pelo cumprimento dos bons costumes. Era quase como se não pertencesse aquela família.

Mas agora, depois de tanta coisa, ele estava começando a ver a situação de uma maneira diferente. Não era mais novinho, tampouco adolescente. Já havia passado dos trinta, e por mais que tivesse suas convicções na vida, sabia reconhecer que havia feito escolhas bem erradas durante todo o tempo em que esteve fora. Tão erradas que lhe renderam anos na cadeia e praticamente nada de bom para aproveitar.

Sentia saudades de seus pais e irmãos. Queria vê-los. Não sabia, no entanto, se eles ainda estariam interessados nele, mas estava disposto a descobrir. Sempre deu um jeito em tudo, encontraria uma maneira de chegar até lá. E quando chegasse, iria se desculpar por muitas coisas... mais coisas do que conseguia contar ou se lembrar, e se eles quisessem recebê-lo e acolhe-lo, ficaria feliz. Se não, entenderia. Mas precisava ir até lá e desabafar.

Sendo assim, deu uma rápida olhada em sua carteira outra vez, certificando-se de que o dinheiro estava ali e caminhou para o outro lado da rua, onde havia uma lanchonete. Precisava arrumar uma maneira de ir para casa, mas não iria conseguir pensar em nada estando de estômago vazio.

Uma boa refeição não faria mal a ninguém.

**Continua...**


End file.
